The present invention concerns a snap-action catch, in particular for fixing an automobile vehicle seat to a floor of the vehicle.
One prior art catch comprises a bolt having a generally cylindrical locking body and means for clipping the body into a keeper by clamping the keeper between a bearing bush and at least one retractable locking ball carried by the locking body, the bearing bush being mounted to slide axially around the locking body and being moveable, by cooperation with the keeper, against a return spring force, from a bolt releasing position, in which the bush covers the locking ball, holding it in the retracted position, to a bolt locking position, in which the bush and the locking ball grip the keeper.
A catch of the above type is described in FR-A2 735 174 (FR-95 06 868) or FR-A-2 735 810 (FR-96 07 605), for example.
This type of catch is used to attach a seat removably to the floor of the passenger compartment of a "people mover" type automobile vehicle, for example. In this case the locking body of the bolt is attached to a base of the seat and the keeper is attached to the floor.
If the seat is released, in particular so that it can be removed from the vehicle, the bush of the catch may be accidentally moved against its spring return force, for example by impact against a projecting object or by the inopportune action of a person. The effect of such accidental movement is to release the locking ball in the projecting position. In this case the bush generally cannot of its own accord resume the configuration with the locking ball retracted. Consequently the ball may be damaged and/or may later prevent correct attachment of the seat to the floor of the vehicle.